


Why is it Always a Bomb?

by Mkayswritings



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bombs, Explosions, Gen, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Peter Parker, Tinnitus, Whumptober 2019, hearing loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkayswritings/pseuds/Mkayswritings
Summary: An incident at a Gala dealing with a bomb that was a bit too close to Peter, Tony, and Pepper. Because of Peter’s enhanced hearing, he suffered from a bad case of tinnitus making it difficult to hear what was happening around him. Cue concerned Tony and Pepper wanting to make sure that he’s okay.Tinnitus symptoms: Ringing, buzzing, roaring, clicking, hissing, humming in ears.





	Why is it Always a Bomb?

There was much that Peter was grateful for because of what Tony had done for him, the man was a reason why he was able to patrol the streets of Queens as Spiderman. It came as a big surprise for both of them when it was discovered that he was Tony’s biological son. The teen had thought he lost his parents on that plane crash, but that was proven wrong by the lost documents that had been found sitting among his mother’s things. The test proving it any further since they both wanted answers and if he was actually Tony’s biological son and the results didn’t lie. Joint custody was set up between Tony and Aunt May knowing that Peter would be okay because of how much his dad did care about him. As Peter Parker and Spiderman, he always made sure that he was safe because of how much he cared about the child that was his son. 

Even Pepper saw Peter as a son, she cared for him as much as Tony did which gave him another parental figure besides his dad and Aunt May. Peter still lived in Queens though to continue going to Midtown and finish school there first, there was still plenty of time to decide if he was going to move into the tower or not. A room had already been made by Tony and Pepper a long time ago. They thought that he deserved a room on the same floor as them for now while it would be up to him if he wanted a floor with the rest of the Avengers. Once Peter was allowed to join the team as an official Avenger, a promise had been made that he would have to wait until he was older. Besides, Tony and Aunt May made him promise that school came first before going out as Spiderman. A promise that he was willing to keep knowing that it was important for the teen to keep his grades up as a lecture would be waiting if he didn’t. A lecture that Peter was trying to avoid as much as possible, he didn’t want to disappoint his dad or Aunt May. 

Peter was on his way toward the compound since May was heading out of town for her work because of an upcoming seminar that she had been looking forward to. She felt bad about leaving Peter, but the teen did reassure her that it was okay. He knew that this was something that she wanted to do because of how many times it had been brought up. Besides, it would give the enhanced teen to spend more time with his dad who had been pretty busy lately. He knew there was a lot on Tony’s plate trying to deal with the issues from his enemies and dealing with the press. The one part of being a Stark that Tony was determined to keep the press away from his son and anyone that might try to use Peter’s safety against him. No one was going to threaten his son, Tony was going to make sure of that. 

Tony was going to let Peter have that normal life he deserved while it would be his son’s decision on what he wanted to do. For now though, Peter decided to keep his life as normal as possible despite being Spiderman. A part of him that decided to join that normal life he had, but he wouldn’t change anything for the world. Spiderman and Peter were the same person. 

The compound soon came into view before Peter climbed out of the car knowing that Tony would be waiting for him inside. He was wondering what they were going to do while he was staying here besides spending time in the lab and having their typical movie nights. There was much that Peter would love to go and do with Tony, but it would be difficult to have a peaceful time together especially with the press and people who might be more than willing to snap pictures of them. The last thing that the both of them wanted to deal with was the press because of how nosy and pushy they can be, Peter doesn’t really know how Tony deals with them. Maybe because of the years that he has spent dealing with them because of him being famous and the owner of Stark industries. Tony was a smart man who knew what he was doing. 

Peter dropped his bags off in his room flopping down on the bed for a moment glancing up at the familiar ceiling, It had been a bit of a long day, taking a few minutes to himself before he would go track down Tony who most likely was in his lab or stuck in another boring meeting. If his dad was in a meeting, he would go find something to do for a few hours until the meeting was over with. 

He was about to get up from the bed before there was a familiar knock at the door revealing Tony who peeked his head inside of the room 

“Hey Pete.” 

“Hey dad.” Peter sat up with a smile as Tony did ruffle his hair like usually while there was a garment bag in his other hand. There was a small tilt of his head wondering what was inside of the bag. Maybe there was a new suit for him to patrol the streets of Queens in. The bag was placed on his bed though 

“How do you feel about going to a Gala with Pepper and I tonight? I figured it would be a good idea for you to go, but only if you want to.” 

Peter knew that Tony and Pepper attended events like this quite frequently especially when dealing with any working happening inside of Stark industries. He had never gone to one though so this was going to be a first, but he wasn’t going to say no to going. Besides, he could spend more time with his dad and Pepper despite the fancy atmosphere that he would be surrounded by. Another thing that he would have to get used to since he was Tony’s son, it was just going to take time for that to happen. 

“I’d love to go, it will let us spend more time together even if everything will be fancy.” 

A laugh escaped Tony ruffling Peter’s hair once more, he was glad that his kid agreed to go though. Tony wanted him there, he wanted his family to be there with him even though his focus would be dealing with his business, but this would be good for Peter to witness in person and help him learn. 

“You’re suit is in the bag. We’ve got a few hours to kill though, want to go to the lab for a bit?” 

Peter quickly hopped up from his bed as working in the lab was one of his favorite pastimes besides getting to work on projects that he would never get to work on while he was at school. He also didn’t want to repeat the mistake of making his web formula in chemistry again since Peter accidentally for the formula wrong causing it to blow up. A mistake that Tony and Aunt May continued to tease him about and the reason why he was only allowed to make that formula in the lab at the compound. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The hours passed by quickly before it was time to go spend a few hours at the Gala wandering among the crowd that would be there. Peter couldn’t help, but feel nervous despite the reassurance that was given by Tony and Pepper. He didn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of the crowd that would be there. Peter hoped that he could at least talk to someone about science that was the one thing he could talk about easily and without panicking even though he could get excited sometimes. 

Chatter could be heard among the crowd with soft music playing in the background as Peter was right about the Gala being fancy. He could tell just by looking at the people among the crowd. This situation wasn't going to help his nerves at all while he was going to stick by Tony’s and Pepper’s side until this Gala was over with. It was going to be a long few hours, but he got to spend time with his dad and Pepper at least. He didn’t want to get lost as Peter had a feeling that he could get easily lost among the people who were making their rounds among the floor talking to each other. 

Tony had led Peter around as Pepper had gone to visit with a few friends leaving them alone for a bit. He got introduced to anyone that had come to talk to Tony playing the intern card which was the cover that they had gone with until it was decided on if the truth was going to come out about him being Tony’s side. He couldn’t help, but sense that it felt like someone was watching them causing the hair on the back of Peter’s neck to get all weird on him. It was like his spidey sense was trying to tell him that something was wrong, but whatever it was couldn’t be seen. There were too many people to get a clear idea on if they were being watched at all, he didn’t like this uneasy feeling that continued to linger though. He didn’t like it at all. 

“Peter?” 

Tony’s voice caught his attention snapping him out of his thoughts seeing the concerned look that rested across his dad’s face 

“You okay, bud? You look jumpy.” 

“I’m okay, it felt like someone was watching us. Maybe it was my imagination.” 

Peter really didn’t know if there was someone watching them or not, but his dad seemed to take that as an answer knowing that his spidey sense usually wasn’t wrong. It was a sense that had saved his life and the lives of others multiple times already, especially when dealing with a difficult situation. A situation that Peter has dealt with over and over again since he became Spiderman, a hero that people were grateful to have patrolling the streets of Queens. Queens was his home and he wanted to keep it safe as much as he could with the abilities that were given to him. 

A small breath did escape him while Peter was hoping that nothing was going to go wrong here. He didn’t want to see anyone hurt, especially his dad and Pepper, he would feel so guilty if anything happened to them even if it wasn’t his fault. Guilt was the one thing that Peter could feel easily since he thought that it was his duty to protect the people as Spiderman including the people that were important to him. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Peter was still jumpy as that familiar feeling from his spidey sense continued to loom over his head, he really didn’t know why it was happening though. He wanted it to stop knowing that Tony and Pepper were throwing him concerned looks because of the sudden change in his behavior. He was trying not to worry him, but his spidey sense was yelling at him that something was wrong despite how normal it seemed. Peter knew that ignoring it was never a good idea since it usually meant that something bad was about to happen as anyone inside of this room could be a target. The question who if there was one. 

That was when his enhanced hearing picked up on the noise, a ticking noise that was coming right by the table they were standing by. The ticking noise could only mean one thing, a bomb was strapped underneath the table with an unknown about of time left before it would go off. He needed to keep Tony and Pepper safe as warning them would be the best way to make sure that they wouldn’t get hurt, but the bomb seemed to think otherwise. Everything quickly fell into chaos though as the bomb that Peter’s hearing had picked up on wasn’t the only one that had been placed inside of the building. Multiple loud noises echoed throughout the air mixed with the screams of panic from the crowd that was trying to escape the destruction that was appearing inside of the building. 

There was a ringing in Peter’s ears though as the sound from the bomb really affected his enhanced hearing making it louder than it really was. And that the bomb happened to be fairly close to him when it went off as the world around him was disorienting leaving Peter sitting on the floor trying to get his bearings back and ignore the ringing in his ears. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tony had covered Pepper once the bombs had gone off as panic from the crowd did surround them while the people were trying to get away from the sudden danger. It soon fell silent though as the man lifted his head up before looking down at Pepper 

“You okay?” 

She nodded as Tony let out a relieved breath keeping her close to him before looking around the destroyed room. Fallen tables, broken glass, and bomb residue was leftover as people were still trying to escape the building with the sounds of approaching sirens. 

“Tony, where’s Peter?” 

Pepper’s voice got his attention before he glanced around the room looking for any signs of his son, he needed to find his son. It didn’t take him long to find him sitting nearby with hands resting against his ears like he was in pain 

“Peter? Buddy?” 

Tony kneeled down by his son’s side resting him against his chest running his hand up and down against his back. Pepper joined them though with a concerned look written across her face. Peter continued to clutch at his ears as it seemed that he was unable to hear Tony’s voice. His enhanced hearing must of bitten him back making him think that he was suffering from tinnitus, it would explain why the teen hadn’t responded to them yet

“I think he’s suffering from tinnitus, Pep. Let’s get him out of here.” 

Pepper nodded as she gently brushed Peter’s hair out of his face for a moment causing the teen to finally look up at the both of them 

“Mom? Dad?” 

The words were spoken loudly, knowing that it was because of the tinnitus and that Peter was struggling to hear anything that they were saying or what was happening around them. A reassuring smile was given though to help him stay calm 

“It’s okay buddy, you’re going to be okay.”

Pepper had gone to give Happy a call as Tony moved to help Peter stand up who was a bit unsteady on his feet. He made sure that he wouldn’t keel over as falling probably wouldn’t help with the disorienting feeling because of the ringing that was being heard in his ears. Happy soon appeared with the car though as word had reached the medical staff back at the compound that they were coming with Peter. Tony knew that Peter was going to be okay as his enhanced healing would help with the trauma that he had received, the kid would be up in a few hours with that same hyper personality once more. 

He held Peter close though running his fingers through his hair gently still to keep his son calm on the way to the compound. Tony rested his head on top of Peter’s though as he wasn’t going to relax until he knew that Peter was okay. But for now, he was going to hold his son close to avoid letting anything else happen to him. 

Of course, the one question that Peter had to ask once his hearing returned 

“Why is it always a bomb?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Marvel fans! I hope that you enjoy the second day of whumptober 2019 even though I'm late on it, but oh well. Anyways enjoy reading this father-son moment between Peter and Tony! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, twitter, and instagram under mkayswritings!


End file.
